Beautiful Disaster
by Lolitaxo
Summary: When Damon shows up at Bonnie's window one night, completely unannounced, she's isn't prepared for what he has to tell her. *Bamon* *Oneshot*


**Summary: When Damon shows up at Bonnie's window one night, completely unannouced, she's isn't prepared for what he has to tell her. *Bamon* *Oneshot***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**he's soft to the touch**

**but frayed at the ends he brakes**

**he's never enough**

**and still he's more than i can take...**

**kelly clarkson- beautiful disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Damon***

Her skin is soft beneath his touch, silken actually, and he can feel the heat of her burning blood on his lips as he kisses trails down her neck. Beneath him, she's responsive. Gripping his hair in her fists, she moans and writhes beneath him, panting and desperate. He's never seen this side of her; this wild, untamed girl beneath him is nothing like the golden girl that he's become accustomed to and, unsurprisingly, he likes it.

He craves to see more.

His fangs spring free, gently licking at the tender skin of her arched neck and she sighs, pulling him closer still, urging him to bite.

"Stefan..."

He freezes, staring down at her.

Her eyes open after a moment, wide and uncomprehending as to why he's suddenly stopped moving, stopped breathing as far as she can tell, and she jerks back slightly in surprise when she sees the anger burning bright in those endless black orbs.

"Wrong brother, princess."

She tries to hang onto his arm when he pulls away, begging for him to please stop and listen, but he snarls at her and yanks his arm back. His pride is hurt beyond repair and, snatching his shirt from the floor, he storms out the door without a backward glance at the hysterical girl in his bed, all the while pretending that he doesn't care when he hears Elena's sobbing out his name. He does though. He cares a lot.

In fact, he cares entirely too much and that's his problem.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bonnie***

She's almost asleep when she hears the wrap on her window.

It's soft, almost impossible to hear, but her house is so quiet that Bonnie hears it anyway.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she stumbles towards her window and pulls the curtains open.

He's there of course, the only person who ever bothers to call at her window, flashing his pearly whites at her in an almost unsettling way. Even half sleeping, she can tell he's in a bad way. He has that manic glint in his eye, the one that generally tends to mean he's about to do something extremely stupid and possibly unpleasant for Bonnie since, after all, it's her house he's at. Still, despite the warning bells going off in her head, she knows she can't- won't- leave him alone when he's in such a state.

Sighing, she pushes her window open as far as it will go and steps back, watching mutely as he steps through and closes it behind him. A breeze of air penetrates the room and she shivers, crossing her arms across her chest to fend of the cold. Suddenly, as Damon turns to face her, she's hyper aware of the fact that she's wearing a camisole, boyshorts and nothing else- her grandfather would be turning in his grave.

She blushes.

"I love it when you do that." His voice is soft and, though she can't see his face very well in the dark, she imagines he has that amused glint in his eyes that he usually has when Bonnie's concerned.

She blushes harder.

"Why are you here, Damon?" She asks.

He's not here to see her, this much she only talks to her when he wants something; whether it's a spell, blood, or simply just to make Elena jealous, Bonnie's his go-to-girl. If she didn't love him as much as she does, she would probably hate him.

"Can't I visit my favorite witch without a reason?"

"Not at one in the morning, you can't."

He isn't looking at her anymore. Instead, he's gazing around her room as though he's never seen it before; finger tips brushing along the length of her desk, computer, her photo frames...

Looking at him, Bonnie feels her chest warm.

He looks genuinely interested, as though he actually cares about the small, mundane events in her life and it makes her smile.

"Did something happen with you and Elena?" she asks quietly.

He stiffens.

"Why must everyone assume my every action is motivated by Elena Gilbert?"

Bonnie's eyes fall to the object that he's grasping tightly in his hand and she feels the blood drain from her face.

"Maybe," she says softly, carefully, "because it usually does."

She swears that she kept her voice normal, made sure that it didn't tremble or sound hurt, but then Damon turns to look at her sharply and she suddenly isn't so sure that it's worked. He looks from Bonnie, to the frame in his hand and the back to Bonnie again, recognition dawning on his face.

Slowly, he sets the picture of Elena back on Bonnie's desk.

"Redbird.."

She smiles at him, she does, but it feels weird on her face. Out of place.

"It's okay, Damon." she whispers, "It's fine."

It isn't though, it really isn't. Once, just once, she wants someone to choose her and not Elena.

No, not someone- Damon. She wants him to smile at her like he does Elena- as if she's his equal, not his favorite pet- she wants his eyes to light up when she walks in to the room, the way they do when Elena does. She wants him to love her like he does Elena.

Tears begin to well in her eyes and she looks away from Damon's beseeching gaze, jaw clenched tightly.

She will not cry in front of him.

"I think you should go now." her voice is soft, but firm.

Silence.

She doesn't look at him, but she can practically feel his dismay as he stares at her.

"Why are you upset?" it's not a question, it's a demand. He's angry, if his tone is anything to go by; angry and confused.

Bonnie feels her face begin to flush again, but out of fury this time- not embarrassment. What right did he have to be angry with her?

"Because, Damon," she cries, turning her eyes to him despite the wetness spilling out of them, "I can't do this anymore!"

She stands from the bed in a movement so sudden that even Damon flinches a little. He watches her in silence as she paces the length of the room- careful to stay away from him- red curls boucing from the onslaught of her vigorous movements.

"It hurts, Damon, it hurts so damn much!" she whimpers, jabbing a finger at her chest, at her heart. "And the worst part? The worst part is knowing that you don't even care! "

She's breathing hard, face flushed and tear stained.

"You've ruined me," she says quietly, but her voice quivers, "I can't see anyone but you, Damon, and it's killing me."

There's another silence, an uncomfortable one, as Bonnie's words linger between them. Damon's face is completely stoic; posture stiff, eyes unreadable. She wants to reach out to him, to take the angry words back, but she knows she can't.

This, whatever it is that's going on between them, it has to end.

"You think I don't care?" he asks flatly.

Bonnie blinks once, wondering why his eyes look so... Hard, all of a sudden. It's not like him to be so aggressive with her. He makes an impatient noise at the back of his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she nods hesitantly, clearing her throat. Damon's face grows incredulous.

"You're a fool." he states bluntly, jaw set.

Bonnie's mouth drops open, "Come again?"

He's in front of her before she has time to even process that he's moving towards, literally inches away from face. His breath, cool yet oddly sweet, brushes against her mouth.

"Do you want to know why I came here tonight, Bonnie?" he asks softly, one finger absently wiping at a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Bonnie gulps and nods once, heart in her throat.

"I came here because I know you care about me." He says, eyes boring into her own with a fierceness that make her feel slightly dizzy, "Only me. I was upset about Elena and I came here because, though it isn't easy for me to admit it, you make me feel better, Redbird."

His thumb and forefinger is griping her face, forcing her to look at him when she tries to turn away and she feels so raw and exposed under his scrutiny that it makes want to just runaway; to forget about this damned town, to forget all about Damon.

Apparently though, he isn't going to let her.

"I've been so selfish," he whispers, "only thinking about how I feel. I've been using you, Redbird, I see that now and it isn't fair."

He face is getting closer to hers, she's sure of it.

"I love Elena, you know that already, but..."

He licks his lips, gaze tantalizing and Bonnie seriously thinks she's going to faint. Her legs are weak, floaty and her stomach is churning with butterflies.

"I think I understand now what she means when she says it's possible to be in love with more than one person at a time."

And then, before she realizes what's happening, Damon's lips are on her own.

Time ceases to exist.

Bonnie gasps into his mouth, cheeks flooding with heat, and a small whimper escapes her throat as the sweet pressure of his mouth against hers sends a rush of undiluted pleasure throughout her whole body. Her toes curl as Damon's arms come around her waist, supporting her and, suddenly, she's kissing him back with a fierceness she didn't even know she was capable of. Her hands tangle in his silky locks, tugging him closer still and the low growl at the back of his throat sends shivers up her spine.

"You have no idea," she whispers against his lips, "How long I've waited for this."

Damon's only response is to grip her tighter and deepen the kiss.

For awhile, the only thing Bonnie's aware of is Damon; his hands roaming down the curve of her spine, his lips pressing gently into the base of neck, his sweet, whispered words of Italian endearments in her ear. She's completely consumed by him.

And, honestly? She's as content as he seems to be with that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Bonnie***

She wakes up to the sounds of birds chirping.

Seriously.

The sun is shining through in her curtains, warming her face and making her closed eyelids burn bright orange. She feels so languid, so perfectly content that she could have laid there forever, she really could have, but the lazy chuckle that comes from somewhere near her left ear makes her start and jump, like, a mile off the bed.

"Sleep well?" Damon asks, grinning wickedly when she blinks at him, uncomprehending.

"You're still here." she whispers softly.

A small smile tugs at her mouth when he clasps her hand in his own and raises it to his lips. His eyes are soft, the softest she thinks she's ever seen them and she feels her chest warm at the sight of it.

"Of course I stayed," he replies with a haughty scoff, pulling her against his chest, "leaving you was simply not an option."

Bonnie giggles and cuddles into him, cheeks flushing slightly.

They hadn't done anything last night, only kissed, but Damon had insisted on staying over night with her, claiming that they may aswell make the best of her parents being out of town. Her heart had practically exploded as she'd watched him strip down to his boxers and climb into bed with her and she'd stuttered when he'd asked her if she was alright because, Bonnie dear, you look like your cheeks are on fire.

He's awful, he really is.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" he sounds content, thumb drawing lazy circles on the exposed skin of her back.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

She doesn't want to spoil the mood, but the question has to be asked.

Damon shifts beneath her, stilling his ministrations.

"Bonnie, look at me." he coaxes her chin up, staring at her with a somber expression masking his face, "I love you."

Her stomach flips and she sighs, lips turning up in an exuberant grin.

"Good," she mumbles, snuggling back into his side, " 'cause I love you too, Damon."

He presses a kiss to her temple and they lay there in a peaceful silence, not as the witch and the vampire; as Bonnie and Damon.

It's not going to be easy, she knows this but, as long as she has Damon by her side, she'll gladly take anything that comes at her.

Because, at the end of the day, she, Bonnie McCullough, had finally gotten the guy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Repost alert, oh dear.**

**Guys, it's been so long! I've been so busy this past year that I haven't had the time to even think about writing. I'm going to try really hard to get back into the swing of things though, because I've missed you all so much!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this Bamon fluff! I found it on my laptop recently when I was hoaking through all of my old files, and after some editing I thought I'd repost it.**

**Also, for anyone who's already read it.. well, 'least it's been edited, right?;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! also, favourites and subscribes would be nice too:***

**Oh, and for anyone on tumblr or instagram; follow me!**

**tumblr: meeeeeh13**

**instagram; courtney96x**

**I'd love to get a chance to talk to you all again!**

**until next time!**

**-Courtney x**


End file.
